Klondike
by Opal363
Summary: So what would you do for a Klodike bar? um anyway I have quite a few takes on commericals and so I have some pretty bizzar by-products! I'm a dork, I already know this


Title: Klondike Pairings: 1+2 Warnings: Annoying spokesperson, repeated questions, small tempers Disclaimers: I don't own anything. I am but a broke college kid, wasting her time by writing fics to make her stressful days seem not so stressful Notes: Do you remember the Klondike commercials? Well I figured its time to do my own little take on it.  
  
Klondike  
  
A cameraman swivels around, and spots two people sitting on a bench, who are talking humbly about the war. A whisper is heard off camera and suddenly the cameraman moves hurriedly towards the two young teenagers. As they get closer, one of the two boys shoots a cold and deadly stare at the approaching people. Although the one with the cobalt eyes frightens the announcer, he clears his voice with strong confidence.  
Heero continued his death stare in the unwanted parties direction. He wanted to kill him for his obnoxious voice, false confidence, and his untimely intrusion. Duo simply smiled there was nothing else to do, and there was no point in making a scene, at least not in public!  
"Hey kids nice day we have here!" The announcer's voice boomed  
Duo smiled politely. "Sure is. What's with the camera???"  
"Oh nothing." But it was obvious that the announcer was still a bit thrown off by the teenager's question. "Say I was wondering, would you and your friend kiss for me?"  
"What? What are you a perv or something?" Heero's voice was cold, and it sent chills down the announcers back"  
The helpless Announcer struggled to maintain his composure. "M-m-m- me?! No... umm... but would you?"  
Heero stood up and looked the man dead in the eyes, while his fingers itched for a gun. "Omae o koruso!"  
Duo leaned back on the bench and tried to suppress his giggling, but failed miserably and had to hide his face in his hands.  
"What does that mean? It sounded hostile, now lets not be hostile kid!!" Gulping, the Announcer wiped his brow with a handkerchief, he was now afraid to ask the second part, but did anyway fearing his for his life. "But would you do it for a Klondike Bar??"  
This caught Duo by surprise, and now it was his turn to be slightly upset. "Do your really think we would kiss for a stupid ice cream bar??" He asked raising his eyebrows.  
Clearing his throat, the Announcer tried to answer Duo's question with why they should kiss. "Well it's got the best chocolate coating, and the creamiest vanilla ice cream!"  
Heero looked at Duo, who was starting to get a rather insulted look on his face. The edges of Heero's lips curled into a smile.  
Duo got up and shook his head sadly. "Look we're not a couple of chumps who will change their mmmpphhh..." Heero's suddenly over took his mouth. He didn't try to stop it, or Heero's wandering hand. They traveled up to free his braid, and then down his back and sliding up his shirt. Closing his still shocked, indigo eyes, he let Heero's tongue gain access to his mouth.  
For the first time the Announcer is shown. He is a slightly portly man wearing a suit; his hair is a peppered brown, and he has dark brown eyes. "It just goes to show that people will do anything for a Klondike Bar!" Looking back he noticed that the two people are still going at it. "Hey kids we're done here, you can stop now." He hollered but neither showed signs of letting up anytime soon. "Look do you want your ice cream or not?!"  
Finally the two pulled apart, slightly out of breath  
Heero licked his lips, "How was that?"  
"When did you learn to do that? I mean it was great." Duo answered a bit flushed.  
The Announcer stood off to the side holding the melting treats in his hand. "Hey do you want the friggin ice cream or not?"  
"Hee-chan, do you want ice cream?" Duo grinned.  
" Baka, screw the ice cream. I have you! Let's go home, we have Ben & Jerry's there.  
" Is there any cookie dough left?" His tongue darted out to moisten his now dry lips.  
"Only the best." Heero took Duo's hand and started to lead him away.  
The Announcer stood watching as the two walked off. Throwing down the ice creams, he walked off toward the company's car. "That's it I quit. Kids are too dangerous and weird these days.  
  
Owari!!  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
